stardurmiente
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: ... despues de siglos de dolor por no poder tocar un teclado vuelvo con una computadora y con un nuevo capitulo! star no podia dormir y va al cuarto de raven donde encuentra un libro algo interesante...


Bueno, como tuve esta idea mientras casi me dormia en las clases y no hay nada bueno en la tv…les presento otro fic chafo… espero que lo lean, si no, no se pierden de nada… como sea aquí voy…

* * *

**Otro fic chafo… digo… stardurmiente… **

_Por: nelly-crystal_

(_capitulo 1: y esto?)_

Era una noche casi normal en la torre, por que? Simple… todos estaban durmiendo menos…

Star: -bostezo- no puedo dormir…ya intente todo… tomar un liquido caliente (tomo café XD), ver tele e incluso contar klogmishes (supongamos que es lo que cuentan envez de las ovejas… no siempre funciona… una vez conte 1,500 ovejas y no me dormia u.u… asi que me puse a estudiar, eso si funciona XD latima que no lo hice antes u.u)… que hago?… uhm, ya se!

Entonces star sale de su habitación… y se va a la de raven…

Star:-tocando la puerta- amiga raven, siento molestarte a esta hora, pero me preguntaba, tienes uno de esos libros de hechos imaginarios acerca de heroes, princesas, hadas y otros seres fantasticos! Amiga raven -se cae la puerta… entonces star entra y va hasta la cama de raven…- vaya, si que esta muy cansada… mejor no la molesto y busco el libro sola…-se va al estante…- uhm, veamos –ilumina todo con un starbolt- la muerte de xamara, la pequeña casa en la colina muerta, no se ve escalofriante… -entonces un libro al final del estante llama su atención, era un libro viejo, muy grande, de pasta color negro conun zafiro grande en forma de corazón en el centro rodeado de otras pequeñas piedras de distintos colores- uhm, que es esto? Se ve muy interesante…

Entonces toma el libro y ve que una araña grande y peluda esta en el estante…

Star: -grita- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –lanza un starbolt-

Mientras…

Robin: -salta literalmente de su cama- star! (no es lindo cuando se pone en alerta por star? . bueno de hecho, ksi siempre se ve lindo)

Cy: o.o que ocurre? Será mejor que valla a ver…

Bb: -medio dormido- uhg, que paso? Es que no se pueden esperar hasta la mañana para gritar? Bueno, será mejor que valla o si no ellos me vendran a traer… -cuando sale de su cuarto y ve que la puerta del cuarto de raven no esta- o.o ! "_raven! Espera, voy a ayudarte!_"

Jinx: -durmiendo en el cuarto de terra… larga historia- "_kid flash, ya te dije que no veas a otras chicas mientras estamos juntos_ ¬¬…" –despertando- o.o que pasa? Que estupida pregunta ¬¬ mejor voy a ver…

En el living…

Los titanes del este y kid flash: -zzzz- o.o

Abeja: escucharon algo?

Aqualad: si, parece que vino de arriba…

Kid flash: será mejor que vallamos a ver!

Abeja: bien, en marcha…

Mas y menos: a la orden!

Speedy: mejor durmamos un poco mas –entonces abeja va y lo jala de la oreja…- aaay, si, ya entendi, pero quieres soltarme! Duele, ay, ya sueltame! ¬¬

Y se van a los dormitorios…

En el cuarto de raven:

Star: uf…

Raven habia despertado y ya se habia puesto en posisión de combate…

Raven: -viendo a todos lados- que, que ocurre? –ve a star- star? Que ocurre? Y mas importante, que haces en mi habitación? Ò.ó

Star: uhm, bueno, no podia dormir y vine a ver si me prestabas un libro de relatos fantasticos; pero como estabas dormida me puse a buscarlo y encontre esto, entonces vi un pequeño mounstro peludo y con varias patas por eso grite, pero no te preocupes, ya acabe con él .

Rav: un pequeño mounstro? o.ô

Rob: -con el alma en un hilo- que ocurre? Donde esta el peligro…? (bueno, es robin…)

Star: -interrumpiendo- amigo robin, no hay problema, yo solo…

Bb: -corriendo hacia la hechicera obscura y tirando todo a su paso...- raven! Que ocurre? –tomando la mano de la gotica-Te encuentras bien?

Rav: si, no te preocupes bb… uhm, ya puedes soltarme 6/6…

Bb: oh, si! Lo siento… o/o

Cy: chicos! Que ocurre?

Rav: -viendo los restos de la araña- nada, parece que star vio una araña y se asusto…

Jinx: que esta ocurriendo?

Rav: que todos van a hacer la misma pregunta?… ya me estoy cansando… ¬¬

Kf: que ocurre? -Y se vuelve a quedar embobado al ver a jinx en piyamas-

Todo el resto (ya me aburri de ponerlos uno por uno): que ocurre?

Rob: Nada, star vio una araña en el estante y la destruyo con un starbolt…

Sp: -acercandose a star y en modo de coqueteo- se encuentra bien princesa… (ggrrrr, bien ya se quien me esta callendo mal aquí… pero ya vera muajaja…)

Robin estaba rojo de la rabia. (robin: ggrrrrrr ò.ó)

Star/ si amigo speedy, estoy bien…

Cy: pero que hacia star aquí? o.ô

Star: bueno, no podia dormir y vine a buscar un… 9.9

Rav: cuento ¬¬

Star: si! Eso!

Bb: -tomando el libro que habia agarrado star- uh, que es esto? –lo abre-

Entonces una luz blanca ilumina toda la habitación absorviendo a todos los que estaban ahí…

Todos: aaaaaaah!

Caen en un lugar negro… pero aun así se podian ver unos a otros…

Star: uhm, que paso?

Rob: donde estamos?

Cy: -en la pila que se habia formado con los titanes del este, kf, jinx, rav y bb encima de todos- no lo se…

Todos empiezan a abrir los ojos… bb y raven se sonrojan mucho al ver que bb estaba abrazando a raven y se encontraban cara a cara encima de los demas… (casi no se nota que me gusta esta pareja…)

Bb: -quitandose de encima y aun sonrojado…- solo recuerdo haber abierto un libro y…

Se escucha una risita en las sombras…

Star: -con starbolts en sus manos- quien anda ahí?

No se escucha nada y star apaga sus starbolts

Sp: -adolorido desde la base de la aglomeración- no se que fue, pero, pueden quitarse de encima?

Todos se empiezan a quitar y algunos pasan pisando todo a speedy… ( ya comencé .)

Rob. Raven, sabes en donde estamos?

Rae: no lo se… habia olvidado que tenia este libro…

Cy: mis sensores dicen que… estamos en la torre t?

Aq: probablemente estamos dentro del libro…

Sp: -sarcastico- siiiii, claro… ¬¬

Bb: nooo, es cierto, una vez fuimos a la mente de…

Rav: -interrumpiendo…-si, puede ser que estemos dentro del libro que abriste ¬¬

Se escucha la risilla un poco mas fuerte que la ultima vez…

Bee: bien, dinos ya! quien eres?

: -una voz infantil, suave y algo timida se escucha en la habitación- la pregunta es, quienes serán ustedes?

Todos?

Entonces todo se vuelve obscuro y cuando se ilumina de nuevo aparecen dentro de un castillo…

* * *

Bien, tengo que escribir rapido porque estoy ocupando la compu de la escuela para editarlo... cualquier comentario serà valorado... chao . 


End file.
